Its All in Your Head
by Nine-Tailed Kit
Summary: Sasuke and his girlfriend Naruko go to baby-sit a friend of hers daughter. Once they leave and once their asleep they wake up inside the little girls head, where the monsters she fears resign. (Sasuke, Naruko. DeathFic. Rated T for language. The first two chapters are a little slow but it does get better. Just please push through them and read the story, Thank you)
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this as a radio-play for my English class. I haven't written anything other then two PWP's so I thought I should share this story with you guys. I owe a lot of credit to my friend Megan who was my partner throughout the play. So I hope you enjoy**

Naruko dragged her boyfriend along by his wrist as they walked up to apartment 4B and knocked on the door. The two of them are then greeted by Hinata and her husband Kiba dressed in formal gowns and distressed looks on their faces.

"Thank you so much for coming. We thought she would be able to handle it but ever since she has seen the movies and games her brother plays she has been terrified of monsters." stated Hinata.

"It's no problem really. So where is little Yuki?" questioned Naruko.

"She's in the living room watching TV. If you need anything my cell number is on the fridge, we'll be home around ten. Again, thank you. Goodbye. Bye Yuki, I love you!" yelled Hinata as she dragged her husband out the door.

"So now what do we do?" questioned Sasuke with that 'please get me out of here' look.

"We keep Yuki company until she has to go to bed."

"She's a nine year old girl! How am I supposed to entertain her?"

"I don't care how, just do it! Now let's go"

They left the kitchen and walked into the living room and found little Yuki sitting on the floor watching TV just as her mother said.

"Hey Yuki. Do you remember me?" asked Naruko enthusiastically.

"Yeah! You're Naruko, our neighbor." Yuki replied with a huge smile.

"Who's this?" She asked her smile quickly fading.

"This is my boyfriend, Sasuke."

"Hey"

"Hi…" replied Yuki awkwardly.

Naruko didn't know what to think but she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Yuki, goodnight. Mommy and Daddy will be home around ten so I will have them come in and give you a kiss okay?"

"NO! Please don't leave me! The monsters will get me if I'm alone!" screamed Yuki as Naruko went to shut off the light and leave.

"Hunny, monsters aren't real…"

"Sasuke?" questioned Naruko.

"Hm?"

"Did you hear that?"

"It's the monsters! AHHH!" Yuki screamed as she pulled the blankets over her head.

"Okay then. Oh, Yuki, what monsters are you afraid of?" Naruko asked Yuki in a very calm tone.

"Killers, demons, Slenderman, death, and worse of all… the boogieman!"

"What a coincidence those are all the monsters Sasuke hunted and killed this morning."

Sasuke shot a look at Naruko and she just glared back. He knew what that look meant so he just shut up.

"Really!?" asked Yuki in an excited tone.

"Yes, now go to sleep." Sasuke ordered.

"Goodnight hunny" replied Naruko with a smile as she shut off the light and left the room.

"Okay, only an hour and a half before her parents come home. I guess all we can do is make ourselves comfortable." Naruko stated as she cuddled against Sasuke on the couch. She looked up and just gave him a big smile before he leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips as he waited impatiently for Hinata to return.

The time flew by and before they knew it Hinata and Kiba had returned from their party and Naruko and Sasuke were able to leave.

"Sorry I had to bring you here, but Hinata is a good friend and I wanted to help" Naruko stated apologetically as she slowly lowered her head

"I mean, I know tonight was supposed to be special because we've been together for six months and well…sorry."

"No babe its fine, I actually had fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Seeing Naruko smile is all that Sasuke would ever need. He leaned down and softly kissed Naruko when they stopped at her door. They walked in and lay down on her bed and she dozed off to the sound of Sasukes' heartbeat.

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruko awoke in a strange place. As she wiped the sleep out of her eyes she realized she was in a very large place or room, she couldn't tell which. The walls were a deep red and it seemed there was blood slowly running down them. She stood up and walked to what looked like the edge of the room but was sadly mistake. She looked down and noticed another huge room in this hole. Naruko was very unsure of where she was and hoped she could find her way out.

_Okay, I just need to clear my head and think, _Naruko thought to herself.

Her first thought after clearing her head was Sasuke. Was she in here alone? She fell asleep with him, did he come here with her? If he is here, where is he? All of these possibilities were running through her head and she wasn't sure what to do. Her first instinct told her to find Sasuke, if he was even here. Naruko ran over to where she awoke and searched across the wall but couldn't find him. She whipped her head to the other wall of the unknown place and saw a small figure leaning against a pole.

"Sasuke!"

Naruko ran to the other wall and hugged her boyfriend. She was so happy she wasn't alone in here. The minute her arms wrapped around him, his eyes shot open.

"Hey. What's going on, what's the sudden burst of emotion?"

"I thought I was alone. I got so scared, I wasn't sure what to do."

"Alone? What are you talking about? I have been by your side since we fell asleep. Why don't we go have coffee and I'll make breakfast?"

"Sounds great but first we have to find a way out of here!"

"Out of where?!"

Sasuke lightly push Naruko off of him and observe the strange atmosphere. He saw everything she saw and he didn't know if he should believe this was real or if it was all a dream.

"Where the fuck are we?"

"I don't know! This place is huge!"

"Oh well look at what we have here. It looks like I have some visitors." Mentioned an unfamiliar voice from the shadows.

"Who's there!?" screamed Naruko

"Hold your horses, we'll get there."

Naruko backed up into the blood covered wall and Sasuke slid himself in front of her to protect her as they watched a slender figure calmly walk out of the shadows.

"Alright listen bitch, where are we and how the fuck do we get out!?" Sasuke screamed at the unfamiliar women.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? I am Livia and you are in Yuki, her mind, her imagination if you will. You claim monsters aren't real, so me and a few acquaintances brought you here. Naruko dear, do you remember the monsters Yuki is afraid of?"

"Um, killers, demons, Slenderman, death, and…oh the boogieman."

"Correct and spoiler alert, these are the monsters you will be meeting while you're here, including me. Yuki is afraid of killers, I am a trained assassin. I never miss.

"You don't seem so scary." Sasuke stated sarcastically

"That's because I'm not hunting you down the pair of starving dogs you'll become. Well I would love to stay and chat but I have much better things to be doing. Bye now…"

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell us how to get out of here?" Naruko screamed in a horrified tone.

"Huh, if you can survive until Yuki wakes up, you're free, we'll never bother you again. BUT if you can't, let's just say you funerals will be short."

"Is that all? It doesn't seem so hard. You sure there isn't anything more?" questioned Sasuke.

"Oh well of course there is!"

"Really!?" asked both Naruko and Sasuke in unison

"Yup, but I'm not going to tell you…"

"Why not?" questioned Naruko

"Because I'm really going to enjoy killing you. Well, have fun…"

Livia began laughing hysterically as she went up in flames, turned to ash and disappeared.

"Wait Sasuke, this isn't over. Look at the walls; they are slowly deteriorating around us!"

"Hunker down! Close your eyes! It can't last long!"

Sasuke and Naruko slid away from all walls and kept their eyes closed tight as the walls slowly burned around them. Naruko slid one eye open and noticed the burns within two inches of her feet. She pulled them closer to her chest just as both her and Sasuke felt the atmosphere change drastically.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it over?" Naruko asked still afraid to open her eyes.

"Whoa…"

"What!?"

"Open your eyes…"

Naruko slowly opened one of her eyes and then the other. Based on her surroundings, it looked like she was in an old, abandoned, burnt down preschool corridor. There where charred pictures on the floor, broken tables and melted plastic chairs, a few backpacks. Then the school around them began yelling at them.

"Is the school yelling at us?" Naruko asked very afraid of where she was.

"Oh good you here it too, what's it saying?"

They began hearing the commands a little clearer. It was two or three people telling a little girl named Allura no, that she's not allowed to do that, go to the corner for a timeout.

"Who's this Allura?" Naruko asked trying to figure out where these orders where coming from.

"How should I know?!" Sasuke hissed back.

"Well whoever she is lets hope we don't have to meet her."

The memories in the background began getting louder and louder until they heard this "Allura no! Allura stop! What are you doing! No! No! Nooooo!" Then everything fell silent. Not even seconds after the silence fell; Naruko and Sasuke began hearing someone singing from the end of the corridor.

"Lala, lalala. Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies…"

"Sasuke!"

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall DOWN!"

Naruko screamed and ran to her boyfriend where he just held her tightly trying to hide the fact he was trembling with fear.

"Who are you!?" Sasuke yelled.

"My names Allura. At the age of three I was possessed with a demon who fell in love with me. Always neglected I was spared from a life of solitude were nobody cares. At the age of four, I burnt down my school. Everyone died, this includes you!"

"…Do you smell something burning?" Sasuke questioned a little afraid he was going crazy.

"No I don't! I also can't see the flames slowly getting bigger behind you!"

"Oh fuck!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here. Lets hide somewhere until she goes away."

"Where are we supposed to hide!?"

"Over there, we can hide in the schools main office."

"No, look there is a window. Come on, quick!"

Naruko and Sasuke cautiously ran to the window to avoid Allura, shattered the glass and jumped out. The two of them began quickly falling and it seemed they would never stop.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE FALLING! WE WENT OFF COURSE DIDN'T WE! LIIIIIIIVVVVVIIIIAAAA! THAT BITCH, SHE LIED TO US. THERE IS NO WAY OUT! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screamed Naruko.

"Actually Naruko were just fallin…."

"AND THERE'S NO HOPE! I'M DONE! I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. "

"Naruko calm down!"

(Naruko keeps repeating "I'm done")

"NARUKOOOOOOOO!"

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mhhh, great now where are we?"

"I don't know but that blow to the head was really something I needed" stated Naruko as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"So, why are we in a forest?"

"How should I know, I feel like the big question here is how did we get inside Yuki's head!" snapped Naruko.

"Shh, calm down. We might not be alone in here."

"Wait we aren't there's a guy over there. HEY! Are you trapped here too?! Hey come here! You can travel with us…"

"Hang on Naruko there's a note over here on that tree. 'Always watches, no eyes' that sounds vaguely familiar. OH MY GOD! Naruko shut up and get down!"

"Hey! You, come. Oof Sasuke why did you pull me down so violently, I was seeing if he could help us.

"Naruko that's no man, that's a monster!"

"WHAT!"

"Shhhhh! Just what ever you do, don't look at him again."

"Yeah of course its another monster. Of course it is. We are only in a nine year olds mind! Sasuke, I can't do this anymore! I'm done! Get me out of here."

"Naruko calm down. Just breathe. I don't know how, but you and I both are going to make it out of here alive, I promise."

As Sasuke attempted to calm Naruko down, with each thing he said, the light in her eyes that he loved so much was gone. Her eyes were a solid blue, but had no life in them, they were just glazed over. Seeing her like this made Sasuke panic a little. He began thinking that she had lost her mind and was going to die in here. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hoping to get her to get back the light he has always loved. Nothing worked. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips for quite a long time. But still nothing. She was gone.

"This is all a dream. None of this is real. I'm still asleep in my bed. So to wake up, all I have to do is die right? Yeah, that's how I'll get out. I'll go 'say hi' to that man in the forest over there."

"Naruko no! Please don't do it! I love you; please don't leave me like this. Naruko! Come on, snap out of it! Please! Babe, wake up! Come back to me…"

He couldn't get through to her. Sasukes grip on her shoulders loosened and she stood up and walked off to say 'hello' to that man over there, leaving Sasuke on his knees in tears. He was too afraid to look up. He didn't want to see her die. He just sat and listened as Naruko walked up to Slenderman and said hello. He heard a few more mumbles and then just screams. Sasuke cringed as he heard Naruko scream repeatedly and then everything goes silent. They were gone, Naruko, Slenderman, they both disappeared.

Sasuke lay back against a nearby tree and cried. He didn't know how long the two of them had been in here but obviously Livia lied. They were sent there to be killed, there was no real way out. The girl he had fallen madly in love with, the one he planned to propose to, was dead…

"Wait, its happening again, everything is deteriorating again, but from the looks of it there is nothing here. There is just darkness all around. Where the fuck am I?"

"You're correct, you are in nothingness. You have to walk to see the next monsters…" replied an unknown voice from the darkness.

"Holy shit! Who are you!?"

"50 years and you're the first person who couldn't tell who I am. I am the reaper, the watcher, better known as death."

"Great! You are the one person I was hoping I wouldn't run into!"

"Oh relax, I have a different job then the others, I wont kill you. I come to reap your soul, that's why I'm here. Naruko has died."

"I didn't see you in the forest. Aren't you supposed to have a scythe?"

"Yes but when you see my scythe, you're about to die. I was in the forest, right next to Slenderman with my scythe. Basically when Naruko decided to run out into the forest she sealed her fate."

"Well at least you don't, hey where'd you go. Ugg, stupid imaginary characters."

_"I have to find that bitch."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he got up and tried to find his way out of the forest. He walked for what seemed like days then the walls began to deteriorate and burn around him. Sasuke just walked on ignoring what was happening until he realized he was walking through what seemed like a town. It was dark, but he could still see. There where decayed buildings and fog. It really didn't make much sense to him but that's how it was. Sasuke began hearing giggles and slight whispers all around him. In the blink of an eye Livia appeared out of no where and landed on top of Sasuke. Once he processed what was going on he realized she had a knife to his throat.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Looks like your little girlfriend is gone, are you heart broken? Sad? Mad? Huh? Good, because all those feelings will be gone within seconds if you don't try and fight me." Stated Livia sarcastically as she pressed the knife a little harder against Sasukes neck.

"You bitch, you lied to us didn't you?! There isn't a way out of here, you just brought us here to kill us."

"Congrats, you're correct. We wanted a little fun, so we brought some 'toys' but the thing you're wrong about is that there is a way out. All you have to do is survive and Naruko couldn't even do that. Well, you'll see her in hell once you get there."

"Get off of me!"

Sasuke brought his knee up and jammed it right in the center of Livias spine causing her grip on Sasuke and the knife to loosen. Sasuke sat up and head-butted her in the chest making her fly backwards, dropping her knife. Sasuke stood up, grabbed the knife and walked over to Livia. He looked at her and she hit her head on something and was bleed violently. He leaned over her and placed the blade on her neck, stepped on her free hand and grabbed her hair.

She had blood running down her lips and was coughing more blood up by the second.

"Alright now you listen to me, tell me how the fuck to get out of here or I will kill you right here, right now."

"You're to late anyway. Now that Naruko has died, so will you. If two come in, two have to leave. One will never escape alive."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not. One thing you need to know though. The reason why all have to leave is because you have to learn your lesson. We brought you here for a reason and if you survive you…you…"

Livia coughed up blood and stopped breathing. Her arms went limp and her head felt heavy against Sasuke hand.

"I what!? No! I need to know, I have to! LIVIAAAA!"

Everything around Sasuke went black and four stone walls came crashing down around him and Livias' dead body. He could barely make out anything around him although there really wasn't much but two very large iron doors. Sasuke carefully place Livias head against the cold floor and she turned to ash and disappeared.

"Wait, she's dead now. She was the last monster right? I can leave now. That was the deal right? I get to leave! Ugh I need to calm down; death will be here for Livias body any second…"

"Hello again Sasuke"

"Hello-oh no…I'm going to die aren't I?"

"That's why I'm here."

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

"Livia is a figment of Yuki's imagination, I can't reap her. But, some people can cheat death."

"That's it! That's why you're technically a monster; I still have to pass your test! If I cheat death, I escape with my life. Wow, you're not trying to fight me but it seems your test is the hardest to pass."

"Right, now you will see me throughout the next few minutes, hours, I can't say. It depends on how strong you really are…"

"What are you talking about?"

Behind Sasuke the huge iron doors began glowing and started writing in blood some sort of poem. There were no handles to this door; there was no way to open them. They seemed kind of pointless until this poem showed up.

"What does that say…"

"Why don't you look?

"The last challenge is one you haven't heard but one you will most certainly learn, for when you see the scythe, its too late. There is no way to change your fate. The last monster you will face is the one that's hiding under your bed, that made you get up and check the closet. The man that made your parents say 'go to bed, it's all in your head, just go and fall asleep instead… What's that supposed to mean!?"

The doors infront of Sasuke slowly and very loudly opened. He couldn't see really anything within the doors. It was just very dark with fog slowly pouring out. From inside there was echoing laughter and a dim light shown in the distance.

"Okay kid, I'm going to be honest with you. See that light, that's your only way out of here. But it is a lot farther away then you think. So I have just one tip: once you enter those doors, run. Run as fast as you can, as far as you can, and no matter what 'he' says, don't believe it and keep running." Death told Sasuke in a worried tone

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you, just go! Run, NOW!"

Sasuke began running through the doors and the laughter got louder and louder the farther inside he got. He knew that Death told him not to but he peered behind him and he saw the ugliest thing. It was fat and green, had shoulder-length black hair, warts all over his body, and a huge knife in his left hand.

"Eww, what the fuck are you?" Sasuke asked it as he continued to run

"Im the Boogieman, if you stop running I'll tell you a little more about myself.."

"No, fuck off. Leave me alone!"

"Aw, why. I mean Im not real anyway, so whats the point in running. Just like Naruko said, its all a dream. You will just wake up once you die! So, don't you want to find your girlfriend again? Don't you want to shoot up out of bed because of this horrid nightmare with her lying by your side? If that's what you really want, come here and I'll help you…"

"Please go away! Leave me the fuck alone! You know nothing about her! Just shut up! SHUT UP!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but what's done is done, you can't change it. Let me explain something to you, day in and day out, I do this, no one ever escapes, and normally not a single monster gets killed, so I give you cootoes for killing Livia, but yet you aren't leaving. You see, many people make the mistake of your girlfriend Naruko, they say monsters don't exist, they say there is nothing to be afraid of, when there is plenty wrong with the world. They think everything is sugar plums and fairy wishes, and people are going to hold hands and sing kombi yaw, but that just isn't the case my boy. Everyone is driven to do, what they do. Violence isn't always the answer but it can always be one of the options, the world has to move forward, and there always has to be a mover to set these actions into motion. That's where we come in. You see, the mover has to put the thought in the mind. We monsters, messengers of satin, put that thought in the mind. We symbolize violence. As a kid we add fear, it's a part of growing up. Remember when you were 5 years old and you had a nightmare of a monster under your bed?"

"That…was…"

"Yes, that was me. I think its time for you to learn the most ultimate lesson of all…"

Sasuke continued running but he couldn't breathe anymore. He slowed down a little to catch his breath, tripped and fell to the ground. With the Boogieman, not even 3 feet behind him…

The Boogieman stood over Sasuke as he tried to catch his breath, adjusting the knife in his hand getting ready to use it. He placed his swollen, wart-covered hand over Sasuke's wrist and placing the knife to his neck.

He slowly slid the knife across Sasuke neck, slicing the skin just enough to hurt. He then brought the knife to his cheek and with little pressure cut from just below his temple to his jaw line, resting his hand on Sasukes shoulder.

"This is getting boring, don't you agree..."

"Fuck you!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

The Boogieman took the knife from Sasukes shoulder and stabbed him right in his stomach. He pulled out the blade and did it again two more times. Sasuke lay on the ground gasping for air and right before he died, the very last thing he heard was this:

"You see, it's impossible to cheat death Sasuke, it will catch up with everyone eventually. Most importantly, monsters are real. They don't live under your bed; they live inside your head."

"So is your job done?" the Boogieman turned around and asked Death.

"No, my job will be done when the last living thing dies. It almost happened you know. Once Livia was killed everything fucked up, because we monsters create violence and fear once we lost one, the world messed up. I mean I'm sure some day soon we'll see her again but thats only if we manage to fix what happened in the real world, we can re-add the fear of assassins and we'll have our girl back. But until then, I'll have to keep people dying and you'll have to keep adding fear."

"Im not going to lie, I wish everything was over and done with. We don't have enough victims around here to keep things interesting."

"Yeah, alright. Get out of here, I have to clean up."

"Ugh, fine."

The Boogieman went up in flames and disappeared as Death walked up to Sasuke dead body and sent him to Naruko.

"The Boogiemans right. I never get a break. Huhhh, oh well..."

I was the first living thing that existed,  
I was there waiting.

When the last living thing dies,  
My job will be finished.

I'll put the chairs on the tables,  
turn out the lights  
and lock the universe  
behind me as I leave.

-Death

**I really hope you enjoyed it. ****Please Review**


End file.
